Liar
by BlueRain09
Summary: He lied. He broke his promise, he isn't going to win Hinata back  so easily...SASUHINA.HINASASU.slightsasusaku.slightnejihina.
1. Prologue

_**The Beginning: He has a what? (Prologue) **_

"Ohmigod! Hinataaaaaaaaaa! Did you hear!"

A hyper active blonde made her way, calling her best friends name and a large grin on her face. The Hyuuga blinked, staring up, waiting for what exciting gossip was going to spill from the girls lips.

"SASUKE UCHIHA HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"

...

The world stopped spinning. The birds didn't chirp. All the High School students halted their walking. The clear eyes widened, lips parting in shock. He had a girlfriend? _He._ Of all people? Standing up, her companion gave her a confused look, the excitement draining from her statement. This was not happening. It was just another rumor. It couldn't be true. They had made a promise. A very important promise, that he swore to keep.

There was a lump caught in the thin girls throat. Her eyes glazed in a moment of disbelief. Last summer, the memory was coming back to her slowly.

"_Hn aren't you that rich girl?"_

_The voice echoed through the empty halls. Looking up, the voice belonged to the one and only. Sasuke Uchiha. His dark locks of hair hung in his face. Hiding whatever emotionless expression he was most likely wearing. The scent of the summer air circled through the open window, and Hinata swung her bag onto her shoulder._

"_Hello.."_

_She shuffled under his intense silence._

"_Do you want me to walk you home?"_

_The question was unexcepted, uncalled for. This was the most popular boy in school. Why in the world was he asking her for a escort home? Better yet, did he even know where she lived? _

"_I...I..live...f..far"_

"_I don't mind. You seem intresting enough to pass the time."_

_She wasn't sure to take that as a insult or a compliment. This is why she didn't deal with men like him in the first place. They were always complicated. Before she could answer, he had lifted his own knapsack and began his way to the door. Turning back, he motioned with his hand._

"_Coming?"_

_Left with really no choice, unless she wanted to be rude, she rushed to his side and accepted his company home._

That was only the beginning.

Hinata took hold of her waist, gripping on so she wouldn't tumble forward.

"Hina-chan are you ok?"

"I..I'm...fi..fine Ino..."

The Yamanaka wore a skeptical look, helping her friend to sit down. Hinata smiled, knowing that she hadn't even shared her summer secrets with her best friend of all time. She knew that if she spilled, half the story would have been known the next day. She wasn't blaming her friend of having a large mouth, she just had a tendency to say the wrong thing to the wrong people. She thanked the heaven now, knowing that the boy who had loved her through the warm months, had gone and dropped their promise just like that would have made her story look mediocre.

The junior, calmly asked for any other further details on the hottest new couple. Ino scratched behind her studded ear and shrugged her shoulders. The new uniform all the girls wore seemed baggy and the texture itched.

"Don't know, haven't even seen the chick."

Sighing, the fresh scent of flowers danced through Hinata's mind. The soft touch of Sasuke's fingers, and everything she had given him. How only 2 months changed the pure, innocent, quiet heiress into someone, she could only be when she was around him.

She packed her lunch, and waved goodbye to her friend, the blue eyed beauty questioned if she was defiantly sure she was ok, reassuring her with a thumbs up, she turned quickly, hiding the tears starting to form in her irises.

She gave him everything. _Everything._ He had told her, his life. Trusted her, and she trusted him in return. And now he broke his promise, when he had told her he'd...

Her train of thought was abruptly cut, and a gasp haunted on her mouth. Her summer love, there he was, his lips attached to another girl. His hand tangled in her pink hair. Her heart was squeezed, and she caught his dark eyes.

"Your promise..."

...

_**Thank You for reading :)**_

_**Please Review :)**_

_**Please stay with me for Chapter 1!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- The New Girl's the Enemy.**_

The first thing Hinata noticed, after averting her gaze to the girl, that she was pretty. Very pretty. Though she had a larger forehead then normal, her huge eyes were the color of evergreen pines, her hair was an unnatural shade of beautiful pink, like bubble gum. She had a nice figure, and the skirt hugged her tiny waist line. Suddenly, the hem of Hinata's own skirt felt too tight. The girls back was pressed against the bark of a tree, Sasuke's tall figure looming over her. His gaze caught the shock on the Hyuuga's features.

His lips unlatched from the un-named female, and moved as if he was saying something.

"...Hinata..."

The way he said her name sent a shiver down her back, like he was infront of her, she was the girl who's lips had been bruised by his own, the hands of the Uchiha gliding on _her _thighs. But it wasn't her. That's what made looking at him so hard. Her heavy lashes coating the tears that threatened to drop.

"Sasuke, is that the one?"

Her hand left his shoulder, where it had been resting. Suddenly his expression changed, his teeth gritted together and it looked as if he was in excruciating pain. His body trembled and she could hear a noise settle in his throat, immediately worried, she took a step toward him. He backed away in response and looked at the pinkette. She smirked, and placed her hand once more on his skin.

"Better?"

It looked as if the anguish he had been feeling vanished, and her touch was a healing medicine on his skin. Hinata searched his figure, looking for anything that might have been wrong, or even suspicious to why he had reacted so painfully, was he sick? Her gaze settled on the dark spot visible on the crook of his neck.

"Thank you, Sakura."

His voice. His voice was the voice he had spoken to her with. The warmth of the summer still tangled in his words. He didn't look back at the Hyuuga. His sights sat on the other female.

"Let's go, ok?"

"Hn."

He turned, now his back facing her and slipped his hand around Sakura's waist.

"But you promised..."

Before she could finish her sentence she saw that she was now alone. They had left. He had left

...

"Sooo like I was going to science, and you know how much hates me being late, but this was just too good! Like ohmigod they were making out! Like...just there, snogging the hell outta each other, like they didn't even need to breathe! It's like this guy isn't even Sasuke!"

Listening to the rambling of her best friend, Hinata shuffled around in her pajama's. The dorm she shared with Ino, was made for 3 inhabits, but no one had been placed into their room yet. That wasn't the problem, it was a large area, but it felt so small as Hinata felt her heart clutch a bit at the mention of his name. She remembered the first time she ever called him that..

_There was someone in her usual spot on the hill of flowers which overlooked the city where her home resided. It was the first day of summer, and the image of the Uchiha boy lingered in her mind. She had just finished her sophomore year at the academy and being back home felt uneasy especially with the fact that she grew accustom to living on the school grounds. Even though the school was inside the city, it was a good half hour walk from the more bustling part of the town where every student lived, into the more rural, grassy campus. _

_The boy had been nice enough to accompany her home, even though the travel was a good hour. He had asked why her parent's didn't come to pick her up. She told him that the Hyuuga family was to busy with business to really care about the whereabouts of their daughter. He nodded, and dropped her off at the front gate._

"_Have a good summer Hyuuga."_

"_Y..You too"_

_He gave a wiggle with his fingers, she took it for a wave._

"_Hope to see you around."_

_She thought she'd really not see him until the start of school, but there he was in her favorite spot. Reading some book, wearing a bored look on his handsome face. He heard her footsteps, and greeted her with a small hello. She asked him what he was doing all alone, afterall he was the "great" Uchiha, shouldn't he have been doing other things?_

"_Hmm..I don't really like being social."_

_That came as a shocker._

"_But...y...your popular."_

"_So are you."_

"_Wha..what! I..I am not.."_

_He chuckled._

"_You'd be amazed how many boys have their eyes on you."_

"_I never noticed."_

"_I did."_

_She felt a little burst of heat spread to her cheeks, and she looked down into her shoes. A hush of warm wind made her hair a mess, and she jumped when she felt a hand tuck a strand of dark purple behind her ear._

"_Thank you, Uchiha-san."_

"_Don't call me that. I have a name."_

_She gulped on her words, trying to settle the aching awkwardness in her tummy._

"_Call me Sasuke."_

"_That's very..uh..informal unless..w..we are.."_

"_We are friends, aren't we?"_

_She looked into his eyes, and she could of swore he was stating a fact, not a question._

"_Yes, Uchi..."_

"_Sasuke."_

"_Yes..S..Sasuke."_

_His name came out as a whisper. But when she heard him drop his book. She looked at the title, but the letters were washed off, and she noticed the book's internal structure seemed old._

"_And I'll call you Hinata."_

_He got up, stretching. The white shirt he wore rode up the side of his abdomen, and Hinata looked away in shyness. He noticed and let out a gruff laugh. She cuddled her knees to her chest as she tried to hide in the grass. Once again his hand came ontop of her head, and his face seemed dangerously close to her own._

"_Let's spend our summer together, ok Hinata?"_

_She nodded, without thinking what he was saying. His dark pupils were intimidating and she saw him give the slightest smile. He picked up his book, and took a look at his watch._

"_I'll be going then."_

_He began his walk down the hill, and Hinata felt curiosity overwhelm her._

"_Why..why do you want to be friends?"_

_He stopped his tracks, and turned around._

"_You'll find out, bye Hinata."_

"_Bye..Sasuke."_

Her memory sent a tingle of tenderness up her spin, and she wished that the kindness she sensed around him at the time would one day come back, but a strong doubt in her mind beat the idea thin. A knock on her door caused her to look up to the sound. Ino jumped out of bed and answered the door. Professor Shizune stood, with a clip board in her hand and began to check off something on the paper.

"Ok this is your room Ms. Haruno, your roommates are Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuuga. I'm sure the girls will make you feel welcome, their quite kind."

"Thank You!"

The bubbly voice echoed in the walls, and it sounded familiar, the new girl bounced into the room, some boy fallowed her holding a good 5 suitcases, and Hinata could literally feel her jaw drop. Ino smiled at the girl, and Hinata could see that she didn't recognize the female. But she did.

She was going to have to bunk with Sasuke's girlfriend.

And that was the last thing she wanted right now.

...

_**Thank You For Reading :D**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**And Stay with us for Chapter 2!**_

_**A/N - So to make it clear, this is a boarding school. It's just near the city. Yes, that is Sakura boarding with Ino and Hinata xD I can't wait to start the drama! **_


	3. Chapter 2

Sasuke lingered his fingertip on the tattoo drawn on the intersection of his neck and collar bone. It didn't hurt, not at all. Except when he looked at _her._ It was like some fire overcame his body and trapped him in a world of flames. Oh it was painful, but he wasn't sure if it would stop him from looking at her. He remembered too much of last summer.

Her hair. Her voice. Her skin. Her eyes. Her mouth. And mostly, her heart.

He couldn't erase her like they told him to do. He didn't care how many threats or painful curses they pressed onto his body. Personally he didn't even mind the throbbing that captured his body when his eyes locked onto hers, but he knew that this was for her. He couldn't keep her chained down from happiness and wealth that came with being the Hyuuga heir. Hiashi had made sure to protect his daughter and Sasuke respected that.

But the idea of that promise they had exchanged hung in his mind. He wanted to know if she remembered, he wanted to ask her. But the only the way that would happen was if Sakura had accompanied him, and that was strictly against the rules. He didn't exactly know when he gave in to the curse, but he could picture how he got it.

_The summer was ending, and this was his last days alone with Hinata. They were calm, and warm, much like her. He had never lived in a level headed world. Ever since his parent's and older brother passed away he had taken head of the company, and lived mainly alone. But being alone wasn't calm, it was messy and work along with school became a large hassle. But after spending almost over 2 months alongside the peaceful girl, he had learned to keep himself organized. He was sure he had feelings for her, but just how much?_

_He smiled at the promise they had made today. He repeated the scene in his head until the sound of screeching tires caught up to him. Quickly, he was shoved into the passenger seat_ _and something was stabbed into his neck, the next thing he knew he was awake in a small, dark room. _

"_So you are Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_And you are?"_

"_Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father." _

_He had heard about the famous man who single handily brought the empire of the Hyuuga business back from the rubbish it had turned to after it went bankrupt over 20 years ago. He also knew a bit from Hinata, especially that he had absolutely no care whatsoever for the girl. But what did he want with Sasuke?_

"_Your wondering why in the world I brought you here aren't you?"_

"_Yes, I'm dying to know"_

_The man shot a glare of death, and Sasuke noted to not use sarcasm to much._

"_Well...Uchiha, as you know Hinata was breed to become the head of my..the Hyuuga business one day. She has the best education, a mannered upbringing, and of course a arranged marriage." _

_He pushed the last topic slightly, waiting for a reaction from the boy. _

"_Here's my point boy, I don't want my daughter to be associated in any type of relationship other then the one I choose for her. Do you understand?"_

_Sasuke made the notion to move his arm, but found that this was impossible due to the fact he was tied down to a chair. He huffed, what was this some interrogation? So with the slightest apathy in his eyes he looked up and answered the girl's father._

"_But what if I want to marry her?"_

"_That's funny. But if your actually serious, that will never happen. And I'm going to make sure of it right now."_

_He snapped his fingers, and the sound of shuffling and the appearance of 2 other Hyuuga members made their presence. They murmured some sort of chant and preformed a pair of hand signals, a purple light a glowing from the floor and capturing him in the middle._

"_W..what?"_

_He heard the elder laugh, which sounded more like a gruff rumbling sound and put his hand out, touching the side of the Uchiha's neck. Alarm shot through his body, fallowed by an immense surge of pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, sweat mixed with his screams._

"_Wh..what are you doing to me?"_

"_This is a Rejection Seal. And you know who's it going to reject?"_

_His thin lips smirked._

"_Hinata."_

Snapping from his thoughts, he looked back at the picture of the ying and yang on his shoulder. He had learned that a Rejection Seal was a curse that when bestowed upon someone revealed a picture. The seal's main idea was to send sharp pain into the human body when meet with the rejected object. In Sasuke's case it was Hinata. Just the image of her on a picture brought the sudden anguishto his neck and then all through out him.

He sat down, checking his phone and saw that there was one message from Sakura, he ignored it and scrolled down into some of his older messages. He clicked on Hinata's name and re-read their last summer vacation. Smiling at his attempts to make her laugh, and her adorable responses.

_**From: Hinata**_

_**To: Sasuke**_

_**Remember ur promise u better not 4get .**_

He wanted to text her back, he wanted to remind her all over again that he wanted nothing more to fulfill his promise to her. But Hiashi's words, Sakura's threat, and the embarrassment of having to ignore her was too much to bare. Instead he went back up and opened the text from his current 'girlfriend'

_**From: Sakura**_

_**To: Sasuke**_

_**Sasu-kun! hiyaaa I'm in room 514 w/ this blonde gurl & tht gurl from b4 ;) I'll b sure 2 visit u soon luv ya ;-***_

Snapping his cell shut he mentally apologized to Hinata, and Ino for that matter. Sakura could be a bit...annoying. He shook his head and fell back on his bed, pulling himself from reality, and into a dream where he could be with Hinata without it hurting.

...

Hinata could feel the urge to punch out her best friend, but of course her quiet and shy character wouldn't allow her the pleasure. She secretly was strangling Ino as the blonde introduced her to their new roommate.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga! The richest girl in the entireeeeeeee school! She and I have been best friends since, kindergarten right?"

"Pre-K"

"Oh! Yeah, Pre-K!"

Hinata pulled at the back of her pajama's shirt, and tried her hardest to smile at the pinkette infront of her. Ignoring the fact that the female infront of her had just been kissing the boy she was kinda, no wait, really in love with.

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura! I think we've meet, you were the one who my Sasu-kun had a..."

The vibration of her cell phone saved Hinata, as Sakura excused herself to take the call. Thankfully the Yamanaka had paid no attention to the last bit of the sentence because she was already bursting with excitement.

"Ohmigod! That's the one who's with Sasuke? And she's rooming with us? Ohmigod we are going to be gossip central!"

She jumped onto her bed, bouncing up with a new burst of energy. And didn't notice the lost look on Hinata's face she crawled back into her bed and stuffed her head into the comfort of her pillow. She heard Ino slam the door of the bathroom and she began to drag the fact she was going to be alone with new girl.

She watched the Haruno walk back in, and make her way over to the bed that had been unoccupied. Sitting down she smiled at Hinata, which was bit awkward to say the least.

"So your Hinata, huh?"

"U..um yes."

"Hehe, nice to meet the girl who fucked up my Sasu-kun"

"E..excuse..me?"

She saw the girl's green eyes shoot to the bathroom.

"Listen, I'll be straight. Stay away from him. It's better for him, and you if you don't want a problem with me. I'm his girlfriend now. He's mine. Not your's. And if you mess into my relationship I'll tell him a little about..."

She leaned closer and took a lock of Hinata's dark hair in between her fingers.

"_Itachi_"

And with that she plopped back onto the bunk with a giggle.

...

_**Thanks for Reading :D**_

_**REVIEW. I ANSWER THEM :)**_

_**Stay with us for Chapter 3 :)**_

_**A/N - Rejection Seal- ok so it's a seal that is in the form of a tattoo on Sasuke's neck. When he see's Hinata it activates and causes pain to go through his body. It's one of the Hyuuga's special powers, more to be reviled later.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Sleep didn't come easy to the Hyuuga. She shuffled under the covers. The dreaded name floating in the air. She was sure to forget about him. She knew she had. But with a single mention all the memories flooded back.

Itachi Uchiha.

He was dead. Dead. She gripped the pillow under her head harder and tried not to imagine those life-less eyes looking up at her. A bloody smile on that face, and a last gasp. He had tried to say her name. The name of his wife. But he couldn't.

She knew his cause of death. She knew the time of his death. She knew the cover story.

...

"_Hinata."_

_The 11 year old turned around looking into the metallic eyes of her father._

"_That man died of a natural heart attack. Ok?"_

_She gave him a confused glance._

"_No he didn't, he took that bullet for me."_

_Suddenly the head of the Hyuuga estate bent down to his short daughter's height._

"_No Princess, he died from a heart attack. And if you don't want daddy to be taken away you tell that to anyone who asks."_

_He pulled her close in a loving hug. She snuggled her forehead into her fathers shoulder and cried. Within sobs she pulled back._

"_Daddy does this mean I will get a new fiancé?"_

_Hiashi gave a nod. _

"_Even though Itachi was a perfect fit, I promise daddy will find an even better prince for my baby girl."_

"_But...I..loved him"_

_Her father gave a laugh._

"_Your only 11 honey, you were only supposed to be engaged at 18." _

"_Can I go to his funeral?"_

_He shook his head, wiping away tears from little Hinata's cheeks._

"_You know we can't affiliate with the Uchiha's anymore."_

_Hinata sniffled a "ok" and a maid escorted her upstairs._

_Laying on her bed she replayed the scene in her head. She had been invited to the Uchiha manor and Itachi had been there to sign paperwork about the arranged engagement. He had smiled sweetly and like usual picked up Hinata into a big hug. He stood taller then her and leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead. _

"_Princess"_

"_Itachi!"_

_They had a 7 year difference, making him 18. At the age of 25 he would be married to Hinata and finally the Uchiha and Hyuuga corporations would be merged. It was an arranged marriage, but to Hinata she had grown to love him. Maybe it was the way he just loved her back, or the fact that he seemed so genuine. _

"_Let's go into the garden?"_

_He grinned, taking her hand and leading her to the little river which streamed through the backyard. He sat her down on a swing and pushed when she asked. _

"_Itachi, you want to marry me right?"_

"_Of course I do."_

"_Then why can't we tell anyone?"_

"_Because it's confidential between our parents, even my little brother Sasuke doesn't know, he was sent to an all year boarding school so he wouldn't find out.."_

"_Wow, I could never keep a secret from my little sister, but she's only 3"_

"_I'm sure she's as cute as you"_

_The girl let out a giggle, but a loud noise called her attention. Men in black uniforms had surrounded the Hyuuga and her fiancé. A unfamliar crest embroiled on their backs. One had a gun in his hand and aimed it straight for the bluenette. Frightened she screamed out, the firing of the gun over coating it, shutting her eyes tight she waited for the worst. _

_She heard someone gasp. She heard her fathers voice. Then someones hands wrapped her into safety. _

_She squinted through her lashes and all she saw was Itachi. Laying in the dirt near the swing, the mystery group of men gone, and her father barking out orders._

"_Itachi...?"_

_..._

Hinata woke up gasping. The memory striking into realization. It was already been 5 years since the incident, and her father had made sure to brainwash most of it out of her head. She didn't remember fully how she came to fall in love with Itachi, all she knew was that she had been attacked and he had taken the shot. She didn't even remember who, or why the were trying to kill her. All she knew was that it was her fault Sasuke's older brother had died.

Sasuke loved his older brother. He talked about him frequently, the pain on his face when he said the word deceased. Hinata had asked him the reason for his death.

"_Heart Attack."_

Even in the summer, as she was sitting beside the boy she loved know she knew that, that was a lie. Of course she couldn't bring herself to tell him for all the ties with the Uchiha had been cut after that and her father was the one who told her to uphold the cover story on his death. And there was an itch in her stomach, it told her that if Sasuke found out the truth behind his brothers death, that she was the one who he gave his life for, that maybe Sasuke wouldn't act like he did towards her. He might even bring himself to hate her. The thought scared Hinata, and now when it did seem like he hated her, she still wouldn't have told him.

But laying in her dorm, she peeked at Sakura, who slept soundly.

How in the world had she found out about Itachi?

Itachi was a dirty secret, Hinata had wanted to keep it that way.

...

Sasuke woke up to the sound of his alarm, and a sight that annoyed him.

His roommate, Naruto Uzumaki was up and awake talking to a already perky and energetic Sakura. Shikamaru Nara, who slept to the side of Sasuke was still in bed, but seemed to be murmuring something into his cellphone.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Jesus Christ, this was double the kill. Two annoying people in the morning. How nice this day was turning out to be.

The pinkette flung her hands around his neck and Sasuke automatically reacted to the smell of flowers and sweets that sickened him. Retracting himself from her hug, he got out of bed and made way for the shower. Sakura called after him, but he gingerly nodded to whatever she was saying and shut the door.

Safely in the bathroom he took a look in the mirror, the tattoo was as vibrant as ever, the ink was dark blue like Hinata's hair and glowed on his pale skin. He sunk down against the shower wall and pressed his head into his palms.

"Itachi, what would you have done?"

...

School was becoming a hassle for Hinata, the thought of Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke, and the promise lingered in her brain for most the time. Even the talkative Ino couldn't pull her from the depths of her mind. That is until she ran up to her in the hallway after 6th period Math and let out her character's squeal of delight.

"Ohhhmahhhhhgoddddd! Hina-chan you will not believe this!"

She clutched her books to her chest and bounced up and down in her hyper overdrive.

"Yes?"

Hinata slumped against her locker and the blonde began to ramble.

"Sooooo I was walking to the bathroom with Ten-ten when we hear some noise, so we peek around the corner and what do we see? Sauke-fucking-Uchiha shirtless! And he has this badass tattoo on his shoulder and we are dyinggggg! But that isn't even the worst part! He's in a fight with Neji, and..."

"Hold up. A fight with who?'

"Neji."

The mention of her cousins name sparked a reaction to go and see what could be the problem. Pulling the Yamanaka behind her she came to the scene of the rumble and pushed through the crowd. So far she saw Neji, his backpack was discarded and he had a smug look to his features, Sasuke, who's hands were held behind his back by Kiba, had his shirt torn off and was looking at the Hyuuga's cousin with rage.

"Oh Uchiha, it was dumb to pick a fight with me. A Hyuuga, after all you do have a certain weakness with us don't you?"

Neji's clear eyes darted to the drawing on Sasuke's skin.

"That tattoo looks awfully familiar."

Hinata strained her sight onto the boy's shoulder. She stepped closer to him, and suddenly Sasuke let out a cry of pain. She wondered if Kiba had done something to him, and again came closer to see. She could see the agony that the Uchiha was in, and it seemed to get worse as she advanced closer. The tattoo was more clear now that she was only about 8 feet away and she could make out the kanji symbol for Rejection.

The tattoo, how Neji had said did seem oddly familiar. Until finally she knew exactly what it was.

"Neji!"

Her voice echoed through the hallways.

Both boys turned to see her small figure in the large crowd.

"Hinata"

"Princess"

She dropped her binder, and looked down to the floor, pointing her finger at the tattoo.

"W..why...is he..w..wearing the..Rejection Seal?"

...

_**Thanks for Reading :D**_

_**REVIEW. I ANSWER THEM :)**_

_**Stay with us for Chapter 4 :)**_

_**A/N - Ok so yes, HINATA AND ITACHI WERE ENGAGED. It was an arranged marriage, and don't worry I'll reveal who tried to shot Hina and why later :D The promise, hope you guys didn't forget, is still to be revealed. I'll give you a hint. It has to do with Hinata. LOL don't kill me XD But yep now she knows Sasuke has a rejection seal, but she doesn't know why. We shall see what happens :O **_


	5. Chapter 4

Her hands were trembling, Sasuke's screams echoed in the halls.

She was walking slowly toward him, seeing his pain build up with each step she took. Only a foot's distance from him, she extended her hand, the tip of her fingers gliding on his cheek. Her clear eyes were stern and he unhinged his jaw as if fire had taken his body prisoner under her touch.

"EVERYONE MOVE ASIDE!"

The loud warning came from a teacher and the circle that had been watching disintegrated back into their classes. Hinata didn't budge. Kiba had freed the Uchiha and dashed for the bathroom as the teachers and councilors came closer. Sasuke had dropped down to his knees, his bare chest heaving and the tattoo lighting up across his pale skin.

"Sasuke"

"Ge...get away...f...from me."

She didn't take those words to heart, just stepped closer.

"Sasuke, who gave that tattoo to you?"

His eyes were shut, he was breathing as if he were drowning, holding back screams of pain as they caught in his throat. She knew this torture. It was the Hyuuga clan's prized invention. It sent jolts of pain through the body of the person who bare it when it came in contact with the 'rejected' object. She had seen that same tattoo on many of the Hyuuga's servants. Neji bore one that only Hiashi, her father, could control, and the others were all under the command of anyone who ran in the mainstream family. She was able to activate them on certain people, but never tried for she knew how terribly it hurt.

...

_Hinata had never knew what the strange marking on the workers was, that is until she finally realized it was a symbol of ying and yang, she had asked Neji what it was a long time ago when they were children, he had pointed to the same exact marking on his forehead. _

"_Neji-san I never saw it before!"_

"_Well it's a special Hyuuga one for the lower class branchs, it goes away when it's not needed."_

"_How did you active it then?"_

"_I thought of something I'm supposed to reject."_

_Hinata looked at him silly._

"_And what would that be?"_

_The boy didn't move his eyes from the ground._

"_Love."_

_She let out a stiff giggle, and placed a small hand on the shoulder of her cousin. He gave her an awkward glance._

"_You can't reject love, Neji-san. Not with all the power and money in the world. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. Just like you can't reject hate or trust."_

_The boy stood up from the bench they'd been resting on and offered his hand to Hinata, a tint of embarssment on his cheeks._

"_True, you definitely can't."_

_She laughed, grabbing his hand and fallowing him into the house._

"_So Neji, what happens exactly when you think of something you reject?"_

_She asked, and he felt his grip on her palm tighten._

"_Well it's just better for you to not think of it, or see it, or feel it otherwise it'll hurt."_

_The child let out a sigh and pointed to her head._

"_Why don't I have one? Maybe it's because I have nothing to reject?"_

_Neji stopped._

"_Hinata, we don't choose what we reject and what we don't. It's chosen by the council."_

_She let the shock show on her face._

"_Why, they have no right to say what you want to reject!"_

_Her voice was getting louder, and Neji had no choice, but to pull her into an embrace._

"_It's ok Hina-chan, it doesn't hurt for long, and it's easy as long as we remember to reject what we need to."_

_He felt her arms wrap around his waste._

"_Ok, as long as your ok."_

_Deep inside, Neji of course, felt the familiar pain of the seal. But love, when she was hugging him, wasn't something he could reject so easily._

_..._

Before she could reach his side, to help him, even as he pushed her away, someones hand blocked her path. Traveling up the sleeve, she saw Neji, his face calm.

"Hinata step back."

"Neji! Wh...what is going on? Why is he bearing that damned curse?_"_

He let his identically colored eyes move toward her.

"It isn't my place to say."

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the scene. She struggled against he grip silently, but he was way to strong. So silently she allowed him to drag her through the halls. He stopped at her locker, were her book bag and notes lay abandoned, picking them up, he continued on his way.

"Neji where are we going?"

"To your dorm."

"B...b..but.'

"Just shut up and fallow me."

She wasn't used to fighting with him, he was her cousin and usually protected her. But she wanted desperatly to find out what him and Sasuke had been feuding about. They crossed the quad and entered the girl's hall, Neji knew his way around since his current girlfriend, well the boys joked saying "play toy", Ten-ten lived across in 513 from Hinata.

He bought her to the door, giving her a look, and she unlocked it. Throwing her stuff onto Sakura's bed, Neji took a seat on the edge of Hinata's.

"I know what you want to ask me."

She gave him a weak look.

"We were fighting over you."

Her eyes widened, and Neji fell onto the mattress, the dark long hair pooling under him.

"Hinata, why. Why did you fall for him. He's nothing. He comes from the Uchiha clan, he isn't as high in business class as they Hyuuga's are anymore. Maybe a couple of years ago it might have been fine, when his parents were alive, even his older brother..."

Hinata took a gasp of air. _Itachi._ Even Neji didn't know about the engagement that she had, had. She knew Neji was being protective. He had always told her she'd be married to a man of great fortune, and he'd make sure they treated her right, but even the slightest mention of the Uchiha's older brother made her jittery. After all, Sakura knew, what if she had told Neji?

"...plus he's with Sakura now, and he has no standard the way they present themselves in public. It's vulgar. I can't imagine him doing that to you. I know about the little Summer fling you two had, and really I also know it's better for you to stay away from him, for his own sake."

He proceeded to plop himself into a sitting position once again, reaching out his hand to touch her elbow.

"Neji. It...it was a r..rejection seal right?"

He traced a circle on her skin.

"No. It was a tattoo."

She jerked her hand away, and moved back, her spine clashing with the wall.

"Don't lie. H...h..he was screaming..f..from the pain..."

The Hyuuga genius got up, and began to walk toward his cousin.

"No, it was because I gave him a nasty hit."

Her eyes avoided his, until he was so close that she could smell the cologne he was wearing, and his breaththat tickled the outside of her ear.

"Ne..Neji what..a..are you doing?"

She felt him stiffen as he leaned over her. It got silent, and his heartbeat went faster then hers.

"Hina-chan. Let me do this, I've been rejecting it for so long..."

Without time to answer, she felt the lips of her cousin settle on hers.

...

_**Thanks for Reading :D**_

_**REVIEW. I ANSWER THEM :)**_

_**Stay with us for Chapter 5 :) **_

_**A/N - NO THIS IS NOT A NEJIHINA STORY LOL. There will be some though, as you can see :3 BUT DON'T WORRY THIS IS STILL SASUHINA. I know this one doesn't have a lot of drama, and the promise hasn't been brought up, but wait for the next chappy, I promise it'll be like dramalicious ;) **_


	6. Chapter 5

Sasuke felt a wave of silence rush over his body, as if water had been poured on the hot scars which were burning just seconds ago, he could hear her footsteps. Colliding with Neji's as he drove her away. Her voice still splashing around in his head.

A teacher bent down near his side, asking if he needed any medical attention. He shrugged them away, he'd never seen thy Hyuuga genius react as he had moment's before. All Sasuke had done, was ask how Hinata was doing...

...

_His I-pod was on loud, he had just spent a good 20 minutes escaping from Sakura, and now all he wanted was to kick back, relax, and think of Hinata of course. Making his way toward the student lobby, he saw the familiar face of Neji Hyuuga._

_He had seen him over the summer, when he'd drop Hinata off at her house, and he always seemed to have a angry glare in his eyes when he saw the Uchiha. But curiosity had been piling up in Sasuke, so he had strolled up to the Hyuuga's locker._

"_Neji."_

_The teenager turned._

"_Sasuke."_

_Giving a short nod, he asked if he could know something. Neji leaned his figure against the lockers. Sasuke took this as a sign to go on._

"_How...how is Hinata doing?"_

_This was a bad idea._

_Straightening himself up, Neji gave him a long stare, he was a good 2 inches taller then Sasuke, and even though he had never came off as a intimidation, the Hyuuga was making the situation most awkward. _

"_How do you think she is?"_

_It came out like a hiss._

"_Well..."_

_Neji shut him up with a look._

"_She's been crying, I know it. She has. You stupid bastered you hurt her. I knew about your so called 'summer romance' and I know you didn't break it off with her. But here you are kissing up Sakura. I will never forgive you for what you did to my cousin!"_

"_YOU THINK I WANTED TO?"_

_Neji shut his eyes._

"_What do you have a good reason! You piece of shit hurt my princess, you're an asshole, you made her depressed, it's all about you Sasuke, that's all she thought about, and you go on and fuck it up!"_

_Sasuke couldn't take it, he was fuming with some sort of angry, that mixed in with the guilt that Neji was toppling on him. Blindly, he aimed a punch for the Hyuuga's face, but fell to the floor as the other boy simply dodged_

_Sasuke got up, but was quickly punched in the abdomen by a hand, and stumbled back. A group had been formed around them, and Neji brought up his fist for a hit at the Uchiha's head. Barely, Sasuke was able to move his face out of the way, but the ring that had been on Neji's hand caught in the sleeve of Sasuke's button down, tearing it half off. Stumbling once more, he felt someone grab him from behind._

"_Kiba hold him still one second"_

_The beast like male agreed, and Sasuke saw Neji step toward him. Examing the tattoo that now shown like a star on his pale skin. He saw the smirk spread on the boy's face when he recognized it. _

"_Oh Uchiha, it was dumb to pick a fight with me. A Hyuuga, after all you do have a certain weakness with us don't you?" _

_Neji's eyes darted to the drawing again._

"_That tattoo looks awfully familiar."_

_As he spoke, Sasuke felt the tattoo activate, sending a sharp pain up his spine. It meant that Hinata was near._

_..._

"SASUKE!"

An annoying voice beat in his ears.He ignored the hand that Naruto stretched out, and rubbed his shoulder gingerly. Wincing a little, at where Neji had hit.

"Dude, what happened between you and that kid yo, he didn't seem like the type to dig boys."

"What?"

"I mean look at you man, your shirtless! I didn't know you rolled that way."

Sasuke gave his idiot friend a stfu-or-I'll-kill-you glare, and the blonde backed off.

"Should I call Sakura, or some..."

"Naruto, just stay out of it! Go away."

He knew he was taking out his guilt on Naruto, he knew that something in Neji's words had sparked him. He didn't know whether it was just his own conscious, or if it was the tattoo speaking. He knew he had wronged Hinata, and that's what stung the most. He had to talk to her somehow, to explain everything. Struggling to his feet, he got a reach of his bag, pulling out his cellphone.

Naruto had already left, and of course Sasuke knew in the back of his mind that he'd have some apologizing to do, but right now he had a little plan in store.

Clicking on 'messages' he scrolled down to Sakura's.

"Room 514. That's where she is."

...

Hinata wasn't sure what the accurate reaction to this was. Her cousin was kissing her, but not just a friendly peck. She could feel the surge of want, and the unraveling of patience in him. She could hear her own heart racing against his, but her mind was still on one check point.

Sasuke.

She didn't know if she had been kissing him back or not, but she knew that he had advanced from her lips, and down to her neck. Leaving small bruises, that she'd have Ino dying over later.

She wanted it to stop. She did, but she knew Neji wasn't one to take no for an answer.

"Hina-chan"

He hadn't used that pet name in a while.

"Whats wrong?"

She swallowed. She needed an excuse.

"F..father"

"He won't know."

She looked up at him. His pale skin glistening, and eyes of opaque water. He was genuine, in that moment. She placed a fingertip on his forehead.

"You rejection seal. It..it will hurt."

He took the finger into his hand, smiling weakly.

"I've gotten used to it, I've been around you so much, it would go off, but I can control it, the pain. It's not as painful as being away from you."

She felt his free hand slowly travel through her hair, pulling a the strands behind her ear out, so her bangs showed. She felt him bring her closer, into a warm hug. She could smell him, and he smelled so familiar, so welcoming, so true.

Not someone who would lie to her.

She could have sworn, in that second, she had found the feelings she thought she harbored for Sasuke, spiral toward Neji, she reached up, placing her lips on his once more. She knew that this was a spur of the moment type of hook-up, but she'd gotten hurt so much in the past days.

This..just didn't seem so bad.

He twirled her around, so her back was off the wall, and he could walk her into the bed. She felt her back hit the softness of the mattress, and his hands landed from her waist to the sides of her legs. His mouth, moving against hers, slipping his tongue into the crevice she parted for him. They raged in a oral war, until he let his hand slip under her shirt, cold on her stomach, she gave out a gasp. He smirked and took advantage of it.

He harassed her mouth in a way she couldn't resist but loving, and let her fingers rest on the plane of his chest. He unwillingly let out a growl, and pulled the top of his uniform off.

"Hinata, your so beautiful."

Usually, she wasn't the type to give in so easily, but the anger at Sasuke. He cheated. He lied. Why couldn't she. Right now it wasn't about the regret she'd have, it was the adrenaline of getting back at him.

Chest bare, Hinata took in the sight of her cousins body, his face once more coming down to hers.

The door clicked open.

Sasuke, shirt in hand, sweat coating his forehead stumbled in.

"H...Hinata...w..wh..what?"

...

Ok. Ok. Ok.

Neji's shirtless ontop of her. Sasuke is standing in her doorway. Everything is fine.

"What...what are you doing on her?"

She was sure that was the Uchiha's voice. She hear Neji scoff above her.

"Why do you care dipshit, plus that tattoo must be killing you. Just get out of her and leave her to me, you already hurt her."

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed, looking over to the girl. Looking for any reaction. Hinata was flushed, but the only image in her head was Sakura and Sasuke, and that was enough for her to just want to be loved and to get revenge. She'd been good for so long.

"Sasuke.."

Two sets of eyes landed on her.

"Go away."

Neji's mouth smiled. Sasuke stepped back, out of the door. And Hinata, she didn't know exactly what to do.

...

_**Thanks for Reading :D**_

_**I need atleast 5 reviews to continue ~**_

_**Stay with us for Chapter 6 :) **_

_**A/N - NOT NEJIHINA. But omg what is gonna happennnnnn knowwww :O. Read to find out! **_


	7. Chapter 6

Sasuke stumbled, his tattoo aching, and his mind in a scramble to find some logical reason to why Hinata would say that.

"_Go away"_

He slid down against the wall, and rested his hand on the cold marble floor. In reality, he knew he couldn't bee angry at her. She had moved on. He had hurt her. It was his fault for fucking it all up. He wasn't confused anymore.

She didn't love him. He broke his promise.

His phone sent off vibrations in his pocket, picking up the concerned voice of Sakura flood through his ears.

"...Sasu-kun? Naruto told me what happened, babe are you ok? Where are you? What did that menacing Hyuuga do to? Baby, answer me..."

All he could say was, "Hinata"

He dropped the cell, hearing the screen crack at the impact and the sound the line disconnect.

...

A girl with pink hair tied in a bun, a tight skirt the color of petals, and a white collard shirt stormed through the busy halls of the elite boarding school.

The only thing on her mind was, a particular boy and a little story she had to share with him. Anyone who was in her way, she pushed harshly to the side. Earning growls and curses from the students.

"Bitch" one had said, and that got him a strong punch in the abdomen.

"Dude that Sakura chick is one heavy hitter."

She heard people whisper to one and other, eyes on her, but she didn't care. Arriving at the dorm, she banged hard for the attention of the boys inside.

"Coming, Coming, shesh.."

Naruto, shirtless and in a pair of old sweats unlocked the door, and was shoved quickly out of the way by the female.

"Where is Sasuke?"

She demanded.

"Teme? He's in the shower."

"Naruto, don't interrupt us ok?"

The boys famous foxy grin spread onto his feature.

"Go ahead, Sasuke hasn't got laid since the summer"

She gave him a dirty look, and shut the bathroom door behind her.

...

Neji had advanced to leaving Hinata's upper half bare, and the lower half almost equivalent. He stopped, as the girl underneath him gave a shudder.

"Hime-san, we don't need to do this, I know you're a virgin."

Hinata, in fact was a virgin. She'd been touched heavily by Sasuke over the summer, but the two had never went as far as to actually have sex. Neji, who was fully clothed except for his shirt, the tie still swinging loosely around his neck, gave her a comforting nuzzle. She could feel her breasts, pinned against his chest. The bruises he had given her, pinching sightly on her neck and bosom area. Her legs, were clenched tight together, panties still on.

"Neji...ar..are you proud of what I said to Sasuke?"

The Hyuuga gave a smile, leaning down to kiss her.

"Yes, he hurt you, now you can hurt him."

In the back of her mind, Hinata knew she was also just using Neji as a stepping stone, and would most defiantly hurt him in the end, but that didn't seem as harsh as what the Uchiha had done to her. She and Neji hadn't made any promises, they hadn't shared any romantic moments one would remember forever. They were hooking up because he lusted for her, and she needed someone to hold her up.

Suddenly, the idea of pureness, and all of it was thrown away in Hinata's mind. This was a chance. A chance to do something Sasuke wanted it, but have no regrets or promises to tie her down. She wanted this.

"Neji..."

She reached for his hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Do as you wish to me. I want this."

She whispered it against the skin of her cousin, and felt his eagerness through the cloth of his pants. He dived in, to kiss her. Almost thanking her for this. She silently replied with her mouth. One thought once again in her mind.

_Ha. Sasuke Uchiha._

...

Sasuke's soap dropped on the other side of the curtain.

"...so then, Itachi was supposed to sign the official engagement papers one day when Hinata came over, because their parents had arranged a marriage for the two, when he got shot trying to protect her from some gang..."

Hinata and Itachi were, married?

Itachi died saving Hinata?

His brother was gone because of the one he loved?

This was to much to comprehend at one time. He stopped the water, and heard Sakura's confused voice from behind, pulling it back he saw her turn red in the face, pinned her up against the wall and demanded details.

"W..w...well Sasu-kun..y..your kind of..u..um naked..an...and.."

He brought his lips close to her in a smirk.

"You tell me, Sakura-_chan_ and I'll give you whatever you want, and I'll do whatever you ask me to..."

He knew she wouldn't resist a offer like that, and so her mouth opened, spilling the truth behind his brother real death. And the only world that was all too understandable, was Hinata.

...

"_Brother! Brother!"_

_He ran toward the tall figure. It was in the light, it had a kind smile, it was the one thing Sasuke looked up to in his life,, and it was in a coffin. _

"_Brother...Brother..."_

_Tears rolled down his face, he ran through the crowd, but a large man with pale skin and light eyes stopped him. _

"_Uchiha Sasuke."_

_The young boy looked up in fear, trembling slightly, and felt the water block his sight. The voice talking to him was stern, and harsh. He just rubbed his hands, trying to see who was infront of him. This man with opaque eyes. He didn't look like anyone he knew, or from the Uchiha clan, he looked so different._

_But regaining his sight, the man was gone. A woman who had been Sasuke's mothers friend, grasped his hand._

"_It's time to say prayers Sasuke."_

"_Moi, why do some people have white eyes?"_

_She smiled._

"_Only Hyuuga's have such eyes."_

_..._

Sasuke felt the corner of his mouth twitch.

How could Hinata, the girl he grew to trust the entire summer, not mention Itachi being her husband. They told each secret to each other. It was part of their promise. Their promise. The shit that caused all these problems in the first place.

But now, it didn't matter. It didn't matter that he broke that promise because she did too.

Sakura, kept babbling on about how bad the female was for never telling him, but he shut her up with a hit to the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Sakura?"

She swallowed.

"We...well I didn't want to hurt you, I mean I know how much you loved Itachi."

"But it was the one thing you knew would make me hate her, why didn't you blurt it out?"

She shot her gaze to the floor.

"Because! When you got that rejection seal, Hiashi gave me the ability to take away pain with my touch. I knew you'd continue seeing her! I wanted to have the power over you. That you would have to come running to me to see the girl you love painlessly! B..but after you said she'd hurt you..I had to tell you! Give you a reason to see that she is a bitch, and that she'll keep hurting you. I..I won't do that Sasu-kun."

Her jade orbs gleamed with passion and devotion, and suddenly Sasuke had an idea spawn through him.

Hinata wanted to play a game of secrets. She wanted to fuck her cousin. Well then she started a duel with the wrong person.

"Sakura, do you want to help me get pay back on that...bitch?"

The pinkette nodded quickly. He let out a smirk. Woman.

"Then this is what we do..."

...

_**Thanks for Reading :D**_

_**I need atleast 5 reviews to continue ~**_

_**Stay with us for Chapter 7 :) **_

_**A/N - ok so Hinata has sex with Neji...oh nooo. Sakura tell's Sasuke about Itachi, and now he's out for revenge? AND WHAT IS THE PROMISE? Are you ready for moreeee drama to come ;D and also thanks for all the reviews last time :) **_


	8. Chapter 7

Naruto had been going to school with Sasuke for years, and what he heard from outside the bathroom door was laughter. Sasuke Uchiha did not laugh. Like, ever. Even Shikamaru who usually walked in, layed down, and basically died, noticed.

"Um...what is..like...yea?"

His finger pointing at the door. The blonde gave out a confused sigh.

"Him and Sakura are like laughing their asses off in there for the last hour."

"Sasuke, Sakura, Laughing? That doesn't sound right."

The Uzumaki gave a shrug, brushing something off his shoulder.

"Maybe he changed over the summer or something."

...

There was a long strip of silence between them. Well actually, all she could hear was his heavy breathing, and the sound of birds outside the rooms windows. Hinata wasn't sure she fully comprehended what she had just done, then again she really didn't want to. Clutching the lavender bed sheets to her chest, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, and slipped her hand out of Neji's.

It was cold, she was naked, and her body had about a thousand love marks and bruises on it, aching slightly as she walked. She shivered against the small breeze, and saw her cousin's abandoned shirt, it was large on her, and smelled of cologne. She slipped it on, along with her underwear and searched for her cellphone. Finding it under a pile of textbooks and starbucks coffee cups, she flipped it open finding 3 new messages. Two were from Ino, telling her that she had been asked out on a date by that transfer kid named Sai, another telling her she wouldn't be back till the late night. The last one, which almost made her drop her phone was from Sasuke.

Shakingly, she opened the small e-mail, and read slowly.

_**I hate you. **_

She wasn't sure if her heart had stopped beating, or if it was just a spur of the moment, but she knew the next thing that happened was she was screaming. She was yelling, her knees giving out under her as she fell to the floor, Neji's voice fading slightly in the background.

How could he hate her? She hadn't done anything. He was the one who broke her heart. She was just moving on. That was normal. Right?

...

Sakura shut Sasuke's phone behind her back, smirking as she deleted his memory.

"That should be enough to keep her away..."

"Sakura are you saying something?"

Turning her head, to give the boy a small smile, she handed him his phone.

"I said you forgot your phone, your lucky I picked it up for you!"

"Oh, thank you."

He took the phone, slipping it into his back pocket, and she grabbed onto his hand quickly. He gave her a wary look, and tried to pull away, but she kept a strong hold.

"Hey, I told you all that about Itachi, now you have to fulfill your promise that you'll do anything I want!"

Pouting, she felt him relax against the hold, she opened her eyes and grinned widely as they walked through the halls, hand in hand. She felt the jealous stare of girls, the talking of boys, and all the eyes set on them. It felt good to know everyone wanted to be her. But there was someone in particular that she wanted to affect. She wanted that dammed Hinata Hyuuga to eat her heart out, to get pay back for what she had done to poor Sasuke-kun.

She knew about Itachi since the day he had died. Her father was the doctor of the Uchiha clan for sometime, he had been sworn to secrecy by the council when he was asked to heal the dying older brother, and the only person he had told was the journal he kept. Sakura, who had been playing in her fathers study, had accidently found the book misplaced on the chair, and turned to the page where a velvet bookmark hung.

...

'_Uchiha Itachi was murdered today. He was only trying to protect his wife Hinata. Poor boy, died so young, but with such pride. I'm worried about how his younger brother Sasuke will react to it.'_

"_Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha" _

_The small girl dropped the teddy bear she had been holding and plopped down on the carpet. Sasuke Uchiha. The boy's who's dad daddy worked for. She'd meet him when her father took her to their manor to meet the family and talk about the job position. _

_Hinata Hyuuga? Who was that?_

_The pinkette read further into her fathers notes and gasped at the story that unraveled._

"_Sasuke never knew about this engagement between Hinata and Itachi, and also no one was to know about Itachi's true death. The cover story was that he died of a heart attack."_

_Closing the leather cover of the journal the little girl placed it back where she had found it. Wondering, why in the world would they hid the gift of marriage? She walked down the long hallway to the staircase where she heard the screaming of her parents. The always argued, since her mother wanted Sakura to have an American education, while her father preferred she'd stay in Japan. _

_Sliding down against one of the stairs pillars, she made a promise to never fight with the one she loved._

_..._

Sasuke felt the swelling in his heart grow deeper with each step he took. He had never thought that his brother, his role model's death had been covered up. Worst of all he never expected Hinata to be involved in it. He turned the corner of the school, entering the girl's wing where he was greeted with the sight of an ambulance squad.

"Whats going on?"

He felt Sakura hug his arm close, bu ignored it and tried to see above the heads of the crowd.

"Poor Hinata..."

"I wonder if she'll be ok..."

"Her cousin saved her..."

"She kept screaming someone's name..."

"Wasn't it Sasukes?"

Hearing his name, he shoot his eyes toward the number of the dorm that was being evacuated.

514.

He bite his tongue, and over the sound of the student murmuring her heard the faint sound of pleas. He tried to make out the entire sentence, but all he hard was I'm sorry repeated over and over again, along with a name he could not make out. He saw 2 men holding a stretcher, a skinny body laid across it. Long strands of violet hair, and familiar pale skin.

"Hinata...HINATA?"

Suddenly, he lost track of his plan. Of the hate he'd been feeling. He let go of Sakura's palm, and began to push his way through the crowd. His original plan was to show up with Sakura at the dorm, crash the little Hyuuga sex fest, and make her as jealous as possible using the Haruno. Right now, all he could think of was,

_Is she dead?_

He couldn't bear that thought. It was as painful as thinking of Itachi, as thinking of the man who died for that girl. He didn't care that she had lied about his death, he didn't care that she hadn't told him. He didn't care that she had slept with another man. He just didn't want her dead.

She couldn't die on him. Not like everyone else did.

He'd swam through the vast current of kids to get to the area that had been secured with paramedics, he saw the small feet, and perfect fingernails, the slits of her eyes had turned large, and her chest was heaving. She was breathing, but in deep and harsh tones. His tattoo began to ache.

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata.."

He shoved a man in white away from her, and slide down onto his knees beside her. The doctors turned to him, questioning who he was.

"I'm her friend."

He leaned down next to her, seeing her eyes turn to gaze at him, her lips quivering. He too had begun to shake from the pain that was shooting through his veins. Each time she blinked, it felt like someone had forced a dagger through his stomach. He squinted, holding back a cry.

"S...S...S..."

She was having a panic attack he heard one of the healers say. The Uchiha reached out to take her hand, trembling as the tattoo began to glow fast, but was forcefully pulled away from her. Sharply he spun around to see who had pulled him off.

Neji, shirtless, and with a stone face was gripping the side of a small yellow phon, his eyebrows knotted and his teeth were clenched.

"It always comes back to you, piece of scum."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who got your way with her this time around?"

The Hyuuga genius sneered.

"I got her, exactly. She's mine, but there is no reason for you to hate her."

Sasuke's back straightened.

"I never said I did, although I heard the truth about Itachi..."

"Just because your stupid brother died protecting her does not give you he right to tell her something so bluntly. Without even an explanation. You put her in that state. You made her yell your name in pain. You made her go insane."

"What are you talking about? I never said I hated her."

He felt the hard punch of Neji's fist to his gut.

"Do not lie to me Uchiha. I have the proof."

Sasuke coughed, falling to his knees.

"W...what?"

The Hyuugaa crouched down next to him, flipping the phone open to a text message, clearly sent from Sasuke.

_**I hate you.**_

_**I hate you so much.**_

_**I never want to see your face.**_

_**I hate your face.**_

_**I've hated it, always.**_

The black eyed boy stuttered on his words.

"I..I didn't write that."

Once more he felt the strong power of the Hyuuga's foot in his stomach.

"Your scum. You can't even live up to it."

Turning his back to the Uchiha, he walked away. Halting to say one word.

"You will never see Hinata again. She won't be coming back to a school where a liar like you resides."

...

_**Thanks for Reading :D**_

_**I need atleast 5 reviews to continue ~**_

_**Stay with us for Chapter 8 :) **_

_**A/N - I think Sasuke is going to have a lot of problems if he want's Hinata back. Oh no, and wil he find out that Sakura sent the text? How will he react? What will Hinata say? Will she come back to school?**_


	9. Chapter 8

There was something bright shining down into Hinata's eyes. She couldn't see anything above her, but she did hear someones voice. They were asking something in a worried tone.

"Hinata? Hinata? It's me Ino, are you ok? Say something please Hinata!"

"Ino..."

She felt the warmth of her best friends hand grasp her own.

"Oh Hinata your alright! I thought...I thought..."

She heard the blonde burst out into tears. The wetness soaking through the hospital gown she was dressed in.

She felt contagious. She didn't feel right. She couldn't even remember what had happened to land her in a hospice. What she did understand was that her friend was crying, her body was covered in hickeys, and she was still in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha, he always ended up in her head again. Like some poison, flowing through her veins and into her heart. She wanted to scream, really loud, so he could hear where ever he was.

"Will she be ok?"

A male voice came from her right. Without thinking she turned her head.

"Sasuke?"

The long chestnut hair of her cousin blocked her view of the shorter doctor. It wasn't Sasuke. It never was going to be either.

...

It was raining.

Sasuke hated rain, frankly it had rained on his brothers funeral.

...

The school had burst into a loud frenzy of rumors. It had gone from phone to phone, ear to ear, computer to computer, and it wasn't a surprise that he was getting questioned for it all.

"Naruto! Tell us what Sasuke has to do with Hinata!"

"No Naruto, tell meee"

"I'll do whatever you want if you tell me a little about Sasu-kun's relationship with that Hyuuga!"

The blonde teenager grabbed the back of his head, and backed away from the swarm of girls, all asking him, touching him, and annoying him.

"Li..Listen girl's thanks for all the offers, but..um..I gotta go.."

Quickly slamming the door shut to his dorm, he plopped down onto his bed. Shikamaru, with shaving cream sprawled on his chin gave him a nonchalant look, before locking the bathroom behind him. Turning his blue eyes toward his other roommate, he jumped into an upward position.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Dude you haven't talked in like 3 days. Ever since that thing with the Hyuuga's. Man, tell me what's going on."

The youngest Uchiha didn't answer. Just continued staring out of the window, looking depressed and worn out.

"Sasuke, we've been friends since like what? When we were born? You gotta tell me what's bugging you. You look like a wreck, you need a shower, and all you do is mope, your not Sasuke Uchiha anymore."

This got a small reaction, he saw his friend's gaze shift.

"I love her."

Naruto was confused by his bluntness, but decided it was better then nothing.

"Sakura? Really? It seem's like you kinda hate her."

"No. Not Sakura."

Naruto thought for a moment.

"You talking about Hinata then?"

The boy gave a nod.

"I spent the entire Sophomore year looking at her, I walked her home on the last day, I fell in love with her during the summer, but I can't love her. I'm not allowed, her family hates me. I can't go near her, I go into pain, I can't think about her, my heart explodes, and I can't even tell her I'm sorry. What do I do Naruto? What the fuck do I do."

He gave the Uzumaki a stern look, for once Naruto had nothing. It was a bit hard to understand, and he wanted to ask for the full story, but the face Sasuke was wearing you could tell all he was looking for was an answer. A solution, and Naruto had no idea what to say.

"Dude...I don't know."

He watched Sasuke drop his head into his palms.

"I don't either."

...

Sprawled against the cover of her bed, Hinata stared up at the perfectly blank ceiling. It hadn't been to long since she slept in her actual bed at the Hyuuga estate, but everything she saw, she took into detail. She must have never been a lively person, the only thing that covered her wall was one picture Hanabi had drawn for her when she was small, and the family photo they had taken last year. Other then that her room was spotless, all colors were one tone and matched evenly. All in all, it was a bit creepy, nothing compared to her dorm back at the school.

She heard her phone buzz, signaling she had a new message, but she was to lazy to get up and check it. Flipping herself onto her stomach she buried her head deep inside the fresh pillows, thinking about what would happen now. She had humiliated herself infront of the entire school, had sex with her cousin, and lost the one person she always wanted. The last time she felt so useless was when Itachi had died in her place.

"Hinata?"

She peeked from the side only to see her father's figure standing in the doorway.

"Father."

She sat up straight, as she had been taught to do in the presence of someone with power.

"Hinata, we have decided you will not be attending the Academy anymore."

Her lips tightened.

"We?"

"Neji told me about that menacing Sasuke Uchiha, and all these things he has put you through. I'll make sure Tsunade hears of this, and your belongs are removed from the dorm. For now you'll be home schooled until I can get you transferred into another school."

He didn't wait for any replay, but simply left her there to think over what he had said. She got up, placing a hand on her cellphone, and flipping it open to see who the message was. The number was unknown, but she opened it anyway.

_**Hinata, hi, this is Naruto. I need to talk to you about something.**_

Surprised at the fact that Naruto Uzumaki had texted her, she replied back with a question mark. About a minute later she got another message.

_**It's about Sasuke. Why does your dad hate him so much?**_

_**I don't know. I'm sorry.**_

_**Well then can you explain to me what a rejection seal is?**_

She stumbled a bit at the sudden question. How could he have known about it?

_**Um, Naruto how do you know about it? It's a secret Hyuuga curse. **_

_**Well Sasuke has one. That tattoo on his shoulder. **_

Letting out a gasp, she backed up into her bed, sliding down against the side of it. So it had been a rejection seal that she had seen on Sasuke. Neji had lied to her, it all made sense. But what didn't make any sense was why he had one, and what exactly was the 'rejected' object.

_**Listen can you ask Sasuke what it rejects?**_

_**Um, he's kinda refusing to tell me anything else.**_

_**Anything at all?**_

_**I was actually hoping you could tell me some stuff about it**_

Biting her lip she looked up at the clock, it was half past 4, which meant her father had probably already went to his office in the left wing of the home. The library on Hyuuga history was located there also, but she knew it had a lot of knowledge on the secret techniques of the clan.

To be honest, she didn't know much about the way the rejection seal worked, and had always been fascinated by it, even if it was used for cruel intentions, but she did now the basics. She'd been taught, because she was in the main branch how to activate it on the servants.

...

"_All you do Hinata, is say 'Reject' and they will listen."_

_She placed her hands onto the forehead of one of the lower branch members. A tattoo glowing vibrant under her hand. _

"_Reject" _

_Her father's voice boomed from behind her, and suddenly the skin she'd been touching was gone, and the servant had grasped onto his skull, squinting his eyes, and murmuring under his breath in pain._

"_Daddy! Stop!"_

"_Honey, don't worry I doesn't hurt much."_

"_B...b..but he's in pain.."_

_She watched the young man twitch, and ran over to his side, placing her small fingers onto the drawing. _

"_I'm sorry."_

_Suddenly someone took her around the waist, pushing her away from the male, and into their chest. She glanced up, Neji's arm protectively wrapped around her. _

"_Don't touch them if they are in pain. Only healers can stop it, not a child like you."_

'_Neji-s..san"_

_She saw her father step up beside them._

"_Hinata, the only way to stop the Rejection seal is if a Hyuuga preforms the Acceptance Jutsu, and that is passed down from the heads of the main branch. Touching them, will only increase the suffering. Now it's time you go back to study, Neji escort her."_

_The Hyuuga boy took his cousin's hand in his, and began walking her toward her room._

"_Neji what did you mean by a healer?"_

_She watched as he slide the rice doors open, and stepped through the hallway soundlessly. _

"_A healer is someone with immense chakra that they can control. Someone like that has to have____been taught some sort of medical jutsu, or charm."_

"_Can a healer be a normal person?"_

_He stopped at the entrance to her quarters. _

"_The only family of which specialize in healers is the Haruno family, but they have yet to master the Acceptance Jutsu, they can take away pain, but only a Hyuuga can erase the curse for good."_

"_How do you know so much?"_

_He undid the bow in her hair, and picked out her kimono for the evening events._

"_I just read a lot when my father passed."_

_..._

_**Naruto, I need you to find out what Sasuke's reject object is.**_

_**I told you, he won't blab at all. The only thing he said was when he's around you he's in pain.**_

Hinata gripped the side of her phone. Pain, and Her, that meant...

_**Naruto, I think it's possible that I am the rejected object.**_

_**Huh, why would...oh. Now I get it.**_

_**Get what Naruto?**_

_**Sasuke said your dad hated him, so maybe he gave him that rejection seal to keep him away from you.**__**Listen the entire reason I decided to text you was because Sasuke isn't the bad guy in this situation. He loves you. He really does. **_

_**Naruto, he promised me something he couldn't keep.**_

_**And your dad put a curse jutsu on him.**_

_**No he didn't, I can't believe my father would do such a thing. **_

_**Then why do you think Sasuke doesn't come near you, why do you think he's been locked in his head for days. He's my bestfriend Hinata, I know that he isn't a fucking douche, and he keeps his promise. He has kept his promise to me, to Shikamaru, and to his brother. I know him more then anyone else. Trust me, he's not at fault.**_

Snapping her phone shut, she threw it hard against the floor.

Her father, her daddy, he'd never do something like that. He'd never put a rejection seal on someone out of the Hyuuga clan. Why would he bother Sasuke, he has nothing against him. There was no way. That rejection seal had to have been the doing of someone else.

"_Neji told me about that menacing Sasuke Uchiha"_

Her eyes opened wide.

Would Neji have done such a thing? Neji, he knew a lot about the seal, he loved her even when he knew she loved Sasuke, he was the one that lied to her about the seal. It made sense it made perfect sense.

"Neji, what have you done..."

...

_**Thanks for Reading :D**_

_**I need atleast 5 reviews to continue ~**_

_**Stay with us for Chapter 9 :) **_

_**A/N - So Hinata is blaming Neji for the rejection seal. Let's see what could happen...**_


	10. Chapter 9

Sakura starred at her palm.

Placing it onto the blonde girl who was asleep heavily.

She concentrated her chakra, like her mother taught her, and tried to circle it toward the center of the female's heart. She repeated some words, hushed under her breath, and lifted her hand.

Ino flinched.

Other then that nothing seemed to happen, frowning the Haruno placed her hand once more onto the body, and re-did her ritual.

This time the Yamanaka's eyes flew open, looking up at the pinkette.

"Sakura?"

"Hi, Ino!"

"Was anyone else here? It felt like someone just punched me in the chest...is Shikamaru under the bed!"

Frantically the girl tipped down to see under the covers, while Sakura turned sharply.

So she had figured out the Hyuuga's secret technique.

...

Hinata was running through the halls of the manor, the simple white dress flowed behind her, and her bare feet made small taping sounds on the wooden floor boards. Sliding around a corner she bumped into one of the Hyuuga servants, they quickly caught her, and she thanked them, hurrying on to Neji's quarters.

She didn't knock, even though it was the polite thing to do, because truthfully she was about to spurt some very impolite things to him. She calmly swung the door open, to see her cousin, and personal care tacker to be seated at his table doing his usual round of studying.

"Neji."

He turned, arching his eyebrow.

"Hinata? To what do I owe this visit? Is something wrong?"

She slapped his face.

She hit him hard.

He gave a stunned look, and an almost growling sound formed in the back of his neck.

"Lady Hinata, what was that for?"

"For everything you've done to me."

He placed his finger on the red mark, a puzzled look stretching over his features.

"I have no idea..."

"Neji, the one thing in the world I hate, what is it?"

"Liars."

She hide her eyes behind her bangs, her lips quivering into a line.

"And you are one. How could you? How could you do that to Sasuke? How could you do that to me.."

She could hear him coming closer, and the smell of his breath, but she just let herself move away.

"Why did you put the rejection seal on him? Why are you making him stay far from me? Why did you tell me you loved me? Neji, are you jealous?"

She didn't look up to see what he was doing, but she did notice the tension that had been laced between them. She knew her accusations were coming out harsh, and raw. Anyone who was guilty, or even not, would be at a lose for words.

"I was jealous."

A gasp hung in the air, and she titled her gaze upward. Her cousin's face hung low, his back arched, and his knees were shaking.

"I was...I was just so jealous..."

It looked like he was about to break. Like a vase tipping over the edge of a cabinet, readying itself to be shattered. And then all she heard was the bitter laughing of a small boy.

Not Neji's laugh, but some sort of sick demented one that twist its way around her.

"Hinata, believe me when I say I am a calm man. I've put up with being a side branch member, and catering to your every need for 17 years of my life. I fell in love with you, because you were the only girl I had grown up thinking about it. Now it's just a naturel chain reaction."

He ran the tips of his fingers through his dark roots.

"Sasuke Uchiha did not grow up with you. He doesn't know your secrets. He doesn't know the meaning of being a Hyuuga. I do, and of course I was jealous when I saw you two holding hands, talking like a normal couple, because I will never have that. My heart is locked on you, and if he touches you my first emotion will be envy, until the day I die."

She kept her lips shut.

"But I did not put the curse seal on him."

He retreated back onto his bed. His hands resting on the pillow, and she could feel him silently waiting for her response. Without a thought, she began to walk toward him.

"Hinata..."

She placed the tip of her index finger to his forehead.

"Reject."

She saw it in almost a slow motion mode, the way his mouth hung open at her words, and then the twitching, and small groans, as pain shot throughout his spine. She watched for a while, until the only thing she could think of came out of her mouth.

"I hate liars."

...

Naruto was sitting alone in the library, which was bit of an unusual sight. His nose was deep in a novel on the history of charms, a bottle of juice and a half eaten Twix accompanied him on the table.

Ino's head poked her head from behind him.

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

Startled, he turned to the blonde and smiled wide.

"Studying"

Her eyes narrowed.

"You never study...ok what's wrong?"

His blue eyes opened, and his smile dropped. He didn't know if telling her was such a good idea, but she was Hinata's best friend. She was closest to her, and the Hyuuga hadn't responded to his text, so it would be easiest to talk to someone who knew her almost as well as she knew herself.

"Well, actually I have a question about Hinata.."

She flipped the long bang from her face, and made an almost cute scrunchy thing with her nose.

"Do you like her?"

"N..."

"Don't lie, it's ok a lot of people are starting to take interest in her, she's gorgeous. And rich."

He could sniff out a hint of jealousy.

"Ino, are you jealous?"

Her cheeks got a tint of pink, and she fiddled with the chipped wood of the old tables.

"Well..."

...

_Today was the day she was going to tell Kiba._

_Today was that day._

"_Kiba...I like you..."_

_She bite her lip, looking at her reflection in the glass of her parent's flower shop._

"_Kiba, I wanted to tell you..I think your cute, will you go out with me?"_

_She huffed, nothing seemed appropriate to say to him. Finally, she agreed on simply telling him she had a crush, she saw the familiar spiked brown hair, and the bark of the cute puppy he always had with him. From behind the corner of the street, the small 13 year old blonde calmed herself, and stepped from behind the curb._

"_Kiba..."_

_She called, but cut her voice of quickly. _

_There he was, holding Akamaru, blushing, as Hinata stroked the fur of his pet._

"_Hinata..."_

"_Yes Kiba-kun?"_

"_Do you like...me?"_

_She gave a small sweet smile._

"_Of course."_

_Ino backed away, sliding down against the brick, and shielded her watery eyes behind a curtain of yellow hair. Hinata didn't like Kiba, like...like she did. Did she? No, she was her best friend, Ino had told her about her crush, why would she do that? _

_But there it was, that scene replaying in her mind. _

_Well she couldn't blame Kiba, Hinata was beautiful, mannered, graceful, and came from a upperclass family. She had everything Ino didn't._

_It was ok to feel jealousy...right?_

_..._

At first, Naruto thought the girl was going to cry, but she just brightened up and pointed at the book in his hand.

"So what's that for?"

He looked down at the passage on rejection seals.

"Just...studying."

...

Sasuke could feel himself wobble slightly because of the lack of sleep, but he didn't mind it. He had been diagnosed with insomnia after his brother had passed, but it had gradually subsided over the years. Too bad now it was coming back.

He was walking through the main gates of the Academy, and strangely his feet were carrying him to the direction of the city, he only had his keys to the dorm and a couple hundred yen on him, but sauntering forward he listened to the noise that grew as he got closer to the bustling town. It was a Saturday, or a Sunday, he had lost track, but there wasn't any school.

He had left his phone back in school, and he thanked the time away from those constant calls from Sakura, and the reminder of Hinata lingering in the text messages, faintly he recalled the time he had first got her number, how shy she was about it.

...

"_I don't really talk to many people, only Naruto or Shikamaru."_

"_Same, I only text Ino."_

_His dark eyes landed on the glasses she had out on the table, and the cup of cold coffee that hadn't been touched. The café window was large, reaching from floor to ceiling and he watched the cars and people who weren't enjoying their summer run through the streets like mice in mazes._

"_It get's lonely, for such a big place."_

_From the corner of his eye, he saw her nod._

"_But I'm never lonely with you."_

_This startled her, and she squeaked out something inaudible. Sighing, he set his elbows onto the table top, and rolled his knuckles under his chin._

"_D...d..do you want my..n..number?"_

_She had her phone, shaking, in her palm. He gave a chuckle, taking out his own cell and flipping it open. With a click from the shutter, he snapped a photo._

"_W..wha...?"_

"_Contact photo."_

_He smiled, his eyes turning into arches and her confused mumble like music to his ears. _

_..._

He hadn't been thinking of where he was going, but before he knew it, his feet had stopped out, and his eyes adjusted to where he had ended up.

A large home with a long gate surrounding it towered over him, the garden was green, and the structure was wooden, his gaze locked onto the plate that coated the mail box.

Hyuuga Estate.

His mind over flooded with memories, and small sprays of pain that came along with it, he knew that the window on the far right, was Hinata's room.

Desperately, he picked up a stray pebbly, aiming it for the light purple curtains. It hit, but nothing happened. He tried, again. This time there was a slight movement from inside, so he tried a third time. He saw a shadow fall onto the window. Suddenly, it was opened and the dark hair shimmered in the sun.

"Psst.."

He whispered, but knew she obviously couldn't hear him.

"Hinata!"

He said a bit louder.

"Hinata!"

Louder.

"HINATA!"

His scream echoed through the sky, and he could see her eyes land on him.

"Sasuke?"

...

_**Thanks for Reading :D**_

_**I want to atleast get up to 70 reviews from the 64 I have now :D **_

_**Stay with us for Chapter 10 :) **_

_**A/N - ...There will be so much Sasuhina in the next chapter. Omg. **_


End file.
